Water sports activities which are enjoyed in swimming pools may range from sunbathing and floating to high exertion game activities such as water polo and volleyball. There are a variety of accessories for use in and about swimming pools which make such pool activities more enjoyable. One such accessory is the pool float which is adapted to support a person in a reclining position on the surface of the water. That is, the pool float is a buoyant lounge on which a person can stretch out and relax for long periods of time, for sunbathing and the like.
Beverages are sometimes served in open containers on the deck of a swimming pool. Swimmers and others in the pool, for example, sunbathers on pool floats, must stop their pool activities and leave the water temporarily to enjoy a beverage on the deck. Beverages in open containers such as aluminum cans and glass bottles are ordinarily not taken into the swimming pool since the open beverage container is not buoyant and its contents may spill into the pool, and its hard surface may cause personal injury.
During some swimming pool activities, for example sunbathing on a pool float, it may not be desirable or convenient to leave the pool to enjoy a beverage. During such times, it would be desirable to provide a floating beverage container which would float upright and be conveniently available within the reach of the sunbather. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide such a floating beverage container for use by participants in a vigorous water sports activity, such as water polo, whereby beverage service could be made available in the pool by a beverage container which would float upright and would not tip over and spill its contents during the course of such activities.